


A is for Amoeba

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Child, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo being a nerd, M/M, New Parents, doting husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Akaashi catches Kuroo teaching their 8 month old adopted daughter science and just in general being adorable early in the morning.A drabble made because I had to organize the toddler books at the bookstore and there were so many ABC's of Science/Biology/Physics and Baby's Big World Chemistry.





	A is for Amoeba

Keiji danced between consciousness and sleep, reality and illusion. The bed was so warm and cozy. He felt dead. Joyous, but still dead. Very dead. Sleep deprivation was not for him.

Having a newborn was draining. The most draining thing Keiji had ever done. Another dissertation would be a cakewalk to taking care of such a small bundle of everlasting joy. Not that he was complaining.

And Himari was a bundle of everlasting joy. Sometimes a whiney one, but still the light of his life.

And Tetsurou’s life.

She was their sunflower. Their little ball of light.

They’d wanted a child for so long. They’d saved and saved and saved so their child could have everything they ever wanted. They read all the parenting books and anything on how to be a good human and role model.

Then, they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was harder than they thought it’d be to adopt a child even though there were so many that needed homes, that needed to get out of foster care, that needed the love and support that only a parent could provide.

But, with all things, there was a process. And paperwork. So much paperwork. Then interviews. Inspections.

Rejection letters.

The hardest part of all was the invasive questioning. Married homosexual couples couldn’t adopt children. Something about having homosexual parents would mess the child up. Like loving parents could mess their child up any more than being tossed from foster home to foster home could. Like being in love and in a homosexual relationship could damage a child more than thinking that nobody loves them.

It was bat-shit preposterous.

So, they couldn’t marry. Not officially. In the end, Keiji had adopted Himari as a single parent.

Tetsurou had taken it pretty hard at first. He’d always wanted to marry Keiji. Always. Always wanted to have a life with him. Always wanted to raise a family together.

He’d even asked, but Keiji had to turn him down. Not because he didn’t love him. He could never. When they’d first met, he could never envision a life with Tetsurou, but now he didn’t want to even try thinking about living without him.

Tetsurou literally ran from Keiji when he rejected his marriage proposal before Keiji could even attempt to explain why. He wanted a child. He wanted a child with him. And, since they were both men, the only legal option was adoption. He wanted to marry, but there was something more important to him, to both of them, than a legal document.

They’d laughed and cried about it after when Keiji had spent half the night searching for Tetsurou. Then they exchanged rings. Keiji wanted to marry Tetsurou as much as Tetsurou had wanted to marry him. Even though they never officially married, they both considered to be husbands.

 _Tetsu_.

Keiji reaches out blindly in the bed searching for his husband’s warmth, missing him even though he hadn’t even reached full consciousness yet.

The bed is cold and empty, prompting Keiji to reluctantly open his eyes and search for his husband. The bed is empty, and the room is dark still. The curtains had been pulled shut and door closed so the sounds coming from the rest of the apartment wouldn’t waft through. The faint smell of food is present as well as a hushed voice.

To Keiji’s surprise, there’s no crying baby.

Keiji sits up and stretches, trying to orient himself. No crying baby and no Tetsu. That could mean trouble. Not that he was being paranoid or anything. Sometimes things happened. But he didn’t want those things to happen to either of the loves of his life.

He wanders out into the living room in his pajamas. It’s quiet and dark in there as well. The soft light about the stove is on an underneath it there’s a wrapped breakfast with his name on it.

_“Good morning, Keiji. If Himari and I aren’t back from the store by the time you get up, this is for you. Hopefully I didn’t burn it too bad. I love you. xoxo, Tetsu.”_

_Such a dork._

Keiji smiles to himself as he sneaks a piece of rolled omelet from the plate.

The sound of a baby giggling pulls Keiji’s attention to his daughter’s room. The door is open and there’s a soft light coming from inside. He can hear a soft voice talking animatedly that’s causing his daughter to giggle.

He sneaks in closer so that he’s standing in the doorway of the room. Tetsurou in the rocking chair with Himari nestled on his lap with her back against his stomach. There’s a book in his hand that he’s reading from. After he finishes the word on every page, he points to the picture and adds something to the book. He’s so into reading to their daughter that he hasn’t noticed Keiji in the doorframe. He finishes that book and picks up another from a pile on the floor that’s at least a foot tall. Books Keiji has never seen before.

Keiji leans against the doorframe and watches his unsuspecting partner read to their daughter.

“This book is called ABC’s of Science. Daddy loves science. He’s a chemistry professor. Your other daddy is a literature professor. I’ll let him teach you all the fancy words and I’ll teach you about chemistry. But before we can get to chemistry, we have to learn about science.”

Himari lets out another giggle and Tetsurou bounces her up and down a little.

“That’s right, my little sunflower. Science is cool. You’re going to love science.”

Himari does one of those excited baby screeches causing Tetsurou to cheer along with her, even though it could hardly classify as a cheer.

“Okay. First page. A is for Amoeba. See this picture? That’s the amoeba. It’s kinda simple, right? You’ll be drawing them as soon as you can hold a crayon. It says an amoeba is a kind of cell that can change its shape. But it doesn’t say what a cell is.” Tetsurou purses his lips and hums for a second. “Simply, cells are little pieces of stuff that make up things. Including you, adorableness.”

Tetsurou reaches over and tickles Himari’s stomach causing her to squeal out in joy and grab at his hands.

“B is for Bond. These little circle things here are atoms that are bonded together. It looks like Mickey Mouse here, but it’s actually what water looks like when you zoom in _reaaalllly_ close. It says a bond is an attraction between two atoms. The balls here are the atoms. Atoms are teensy tiny and make up everything. They can’t be created or destroyed.”

Tetsurou flips the page with an eager glint in his eyes.

“C is for Conductor. It says a conductor allows electrical energy to flow. Electrical things are like that bright thing over there or the TV that you like so much.”

Himari’s eyes start to droop and she starts to doze off. It was still early in the morning and wasn’t nearly nap time yet, but Himari liked her sleep. She was probably especially tired if she went shopping with Tetsurou earlier.

_Looks like science isn’t going to be her thing. Maybe I’ll find some literature books for her._

“D is for Doppler effect. The doppler effect is the change in how moving things sound. This first target is how things are standing still. They go directly, but if you’re moving then you hear it differently. Those noisy cars that go beee-booo, beeee-boooo, beee-boo are a good example of that.”

Himari is already dozing, her head nodding back and forth from waking back up because she’s not lying down. The ridiculousness of it makes Keiji give a soft giggle causing Tetsurou to look up.

“What are you teaching our daughter?”

Tetsurou jumps a little at being caught pushing his love of science on their eight-month-old. He quickly scoots the pile of books on the ground out of Keiji’s sight.

“No-nothing. Just a little brain stimulation through reading. That’s all.”

“I didn’t think babies where into science.” Keiji teases.

Tetsurou pouts and sticks his tongue out at Keiji. “Not yet, but she will be as soon as she can speak and read. As soon as she’s walking and talking we’ll be doing science experiments every day!” He lifts Himari up and sets her in the crib since she’s still fast asleep.

Keiji rolls his eyes slightly. “If she wants to do them and you clean up after, that’s perfectly acceptable.”

“There’s the man of my dreams.” Tetsurou crosses the room and wraps his arms around Keiji’s waist before kissing him lightly. “Did you sleep well? You can go back to bed if you want. I know you haven’t been sleeping enough.”

“I did, thank you. Thank you for breakfast as well. You should take a nap today and I’ll watch Himari. Maybe do some regular baby activities with her.” Keiji smirks and runs his hands through Tetsurou’s hair.

“Oh. I got you something I thought you’d like, but since you want to do normal baby things I guess we can return it.” Tetsurou walks back over to the stack of books he’d tried to hide and pulls one from the bottom. “There’s a whole bunch of more just like this.” He holds out a book to Keiji.

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream?” Keiji raises his eyebrow and flips open the board book.

“Yeah!” Tetsurou excitedly points to the first page. “Classic literature for babies. Takes out all the adult stuff and has pretty pictures too.”

“You said there were more of these?”

“Yup! Things like Dracula, Pride and Prejudice, Peter Pan.”

“When Himari wakes up, I want to go buy them all.”

“If you want to relax and go alone you can. I know it’s hard shopping with a baby. She cried almost the entire time we were in the bookstore earlier.”

“It’s not as hard as it is being apart from you two. Besides,” Keiji shrugs, “I want to show off my two loves as much as possible.”

Tetsurou’s mouth drops and a faint blush spreads across his cheeks. They’d been together for years, but any time Keiji showed such direct affection Tetsurou always went into a small shock.

Keiji giggles and kisses Tetsurou on the cheek. “Thank you, Tetsurou. I love it.”

Tetsurou wraps his arm around Keiji and rests his head on his. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And our Himari. I’m so happy we have a family together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the book Kuroo’s reading from, just in case you also want to raise little geniuses.](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/abcs-of-science-chris-ferrie/1125911588?ean=9781492656319#/)
> 
>  
> 
> [And this is the Dracula book he bought for Akaashi.](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/dracula-jennifer-adams/1117254371?ean=9781423624806)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
